


Finn Floats

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [110]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe teaches Finn how to swim and maybe distracts him with make outs and ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Floats

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt by [M](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/): For the prompts: Finn/Poe, ice cream, and a swimming pool!
> 
> Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147214751703/for-the-prompts-finnpoe-ice-cream-and-a).

“You mean you’ve never gone swimming?” Poe asks, eyes wide in shock.

Finn shrugs. “Never really had the occasion. Too busy. I’m not even sure I can swim.”

“You know I’d teach you,” Poe says, bumping his shoulder into Finn’s.

Finn blushes slightly. “I know you would, but where?”

Poe gives him a “duh” sort of look. “The pool.”

“Yeah, but… it’s… it’s kind of embarrassing, you know, not knowing how to swim? And the pool on base is always so crowded and busy.”

Poe nods in understanding. “Well I know of another place we could go, but we’d have to get permission to leave.”

“Leave? Like the base?!” Finn asked, sounding scandalized.

Poe just laughs. “I’ll work on it, in the meantime, we’ll go really late at night when the pool’s technically closed so you can get used to the water. Don’t give me that look, you know I gotta keep my ways secret.”

Finn rolls his eyes and huffs. “Fine. Should we start tonight?”

Poe grins. “Definitely. Meet me at the doors in front of the pool at midnight.”

“That’s so late. You better make it worth it.” Finn says with faux annoyance.

“Oh, I will,” Poe says, voice low and suggestive. “I’ll bring you ice cream,” he promises with a wink before rushing off down the corridor to a meeting.

Finn tries to get back to what he was doing before, but it’s hard for him to concentrate on anything other than Poe and their swim date that night. He’s slightly nervous about the swimming, but he knows that he’s safe with Poe and that Poe wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

~

Turns out learning to swim isn’t so bad if you’re distracted by delicious ice cream which then leads to licking said ice cream off of someone’s lips, which then leads to lazily making out while you wade deeper into the pool, all while being held in the arms of the person you’re making out with.

Poe claims it’s because Finn is a natural, but Finn’s not so sure. Whatever the case, the continue to have their swim dates every night for a few weeks while they wait for approval to leave the base. By the time approval comes through, Finn knows the back stroke and can stay afloat on his own.

Which is great since Poe surprises him with a trip to Plyara, the beach planet, for the weekend, where they are either in nothing but their swim trunks in the water, or nothing at all in their hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
